Song of Death
by Tasmaniandevil129
Summary: In this story, Kagome's distant relative Kirie is sent from her home in Australia to Tokyo for being too 'rebellious.' Immediatley after she is transported to Feudal Japan and meets the notorious Band Of Seven!
1. Chapter 1

Song of Death

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story, but any comments/ suggestions would really help and be completely appreciated(even negative ones :p)! I'm really excited so here it goes

By the way, I own nothing! Except Kirie and her mother.

Chapter 1:

I sit at my desk listening to my iPod in angry silence. I really can't believe my mum is doing this to me! Yeah, I did disobey her and go to the concert, but honestly! I had already accepted the gig when she told me it was fine, then fucking two days before the concert she decides that my band plays 'devil music' and the only way I could go was if I sang church hymns… no thank you.

Now she's sending me to Japan where I'll have to help out at a relative's shrine, a very distant relative who I've never met before to make things better! God this is gonna suck!

~Two Days Later~

My mum walks me to security and hands me my ticket, "I'm sorry honey, but you've been in a rebellious phase for far too long. Not only do you frequently disobey me, but you're disrespectful, came home with tattoos and piercings, you listen to that trash, and now you're trying to make a living out of singing in a trash making band!"

"I really hope you're listening to yourself right now," I say angrily. "I'll see you in two months when I get out of the hellhole you're sending me to, bye." I start walking to the first kiosk that will check my ticket, and then I turn around quickly. "Mum," I call out. My mum turns and I can see tears in her eyes and immediately feel bad. "I love you," I tell her.

She smiles softly, "I love you too hon." I then hug her and make it through security with no big hassle.

I've made it a point to, no matter how angry I am, I always will say goodbye to my mom or any relative by giving them a hug and telling them I love them, because if, God forbid, anything were to happen, I really wouldn't want to leave on a foul note.

After security, I go to try to find my terminal, and I have to end up asking for help. I'm somewhat directionally challenged, so I get lost often.

There's about a two hour wait before my plane starts to board, so I read to pass the time. The time passes quickly, and before I know it, I'm seated on the plane for the 9 and a half hour flight from Sydney, Australia to Tokyo. I finish the 400 page book on the flight, and then I decide to get some sleep.

The flight attendants wake me up when they tell us that we will be landing shortly. The plane lands, and everyone is in a rush to get off, so I wait for the crowd to mostly disperse before grabbing my carry on and guitar case and start to walk off the plane.

I get the rest of my bags from the baggage claim and then walk over to meet my distant relatives. My aunt, I'll call her that for the purposes of keeping time, brought her daughter, Kagome, and they have a sign with my name written on it.

"So you're my relatives," I say, my Australian accent sounding thicker than usual since I just woke up.

"Umm, can you repeat that in Japanese?" my aunt asks me in Japanese.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot," I say sheepishly. "I'm Kirie."

"Do you play the guitar?" Kagome asks me suddenly.

"Yeah," I smile, "I was in a band at home, which was one of the reasons mom sent me here."

We make small talk about our interests and other things on the car ride; I learn that she's around a year younger than me at fifteen. At one point, she asks me if I would sing a song for her, and I agree in a heartbeat. Music is my life. I sing an acoustic version of one of my band's earlier songs, while playing the acoustic guitar my mom let me bring. At the end of the song Kagome laughs and applauds.

"Wow, you're really good," she tells me.

I blush slightly, "Thanks."

We get to the shrine, and they leave waste no time in showing me around; first they show me the really large tree on their property and then they show me the well. I walk down the creaky steps and pear into the well curiously and see something twinkling at the bottom.

"Did one of you lose an earring?" I ask suddenly.

"Yeah," Kagome says, "why?"

"I found it," I reply, "I got this." I jump over the edge of the well, not worried because ive trained in martial arts since I was like 5, and I'm sixteen now. I fall and suddenly, the world seems to look a lot like space. "Great," I mumble, "I must've been really tired."

The bottom of the well then comes back into my vision and I land on my feet. I then start to look around, and Ah-Hah! Found it!

"Oi! Kagome!" I yell. "I found your earring!"

There was no reply.

"That's a bit rude," I mumble, and then I use the vines on the side of the well to climb up. Funny, I think, I don't remember these vines being here. "Hey, Lassie!" I yell to no one in particular. "Kirie IS stuck in a well!"

"Who're you calling Lassie?" I hear a male voice growl irritably. I look up from around a foot away from the top of the well and almost fall down in surprise.

"Jesus!" I yell, "You almost made me fall!"

"I just called down to you, stupid woman," the strange looking boy yells. "Where's Kagome? And who're you?"

"Kagome was here? I know her, she's a distant relative of mine," I tell him and then hop over the top of the well.

I study the boy closer when he 'hmph's' and decide he must be some sort of cosplayer. It's the only way I can explain the weird, but adorable, dog ears on his head. He also has long silver hair and golden eyes, and that can't be natural I decide.

A faint light shines from the bottom of the well and I hear Kagome's voice call, "Kirie, are you here?"

"Yeah," I shout down to her. She climbs up the wall and then hugs me tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Oh, Inuyasha… you're here," she says hesitantly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shouts at her. "You do realize you're late, don't'cha? While you're in your time, I'm her doing nothing while we should be hunting Naraku!"

Kagome looks angrier at every word dog boy says. She finally snaps at him as he finishes his tirade, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha crashes to the ground. "Sorry about that, Kirie," Kagome smiles at me.

"It's fine," I say truthfully, "you gotta keep your man in line, and I respect that."

Kagome blushes, "He's not my ma-"

"I'm not her man!" Inuyasha yells, interrupting her.

"I'm sorry Lassie, I meant her dog," I snicker. Kagome tries to hide her laughter with a cough. Inuyasha growls at me. "Kagome, please control that animal!" I laugh.

"I'll kill you!" he yells and jumps. Kagome immediately cries those two beautiful words and Inuyasha crashes to the ground from midair.

I laugh, and then remember the issue at hand. "Okay, tell me the truth," I start, "where in the hell are we?"

Bah! Done! That was fun! Please review and give me honest opinions, and I'll try to get a new Chapter as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Song of Death

**I own NOTHING! Except Kirie.**

I raise one eyebrow as I wait for the answer. Kagome flinches slightly and I can practically see her internal struggle of whether or not to lie to me.

"No bullshit, please," I tell her. "I'm a big girl, older than you. I can handle it."

She sighs softly and then tells me the story of how she fell down a well and was transported to the Feudal Era, and how she, Inuyasha, and their other friends are on a quest to kill Naraku. I listen in surprise.

"So, evil bastard wants the jewel and you don't want to let him use it for evil, huh." They nod. "Well, it looks my stay in Japan got that much more interesting," I laugh.

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha says. "Who said you could come with us!"

I smirk, "Well I'm here, I might as well be of some help."

"No, no, no, NO! Kagome tell her she can't come with us!" he yells.

"Why? She could be really good help," Kagome says. "And it will be more fun for me when I say something you don't understand, because _she_ will!"

"Outnumbered, Lassie, what'cha gonna do?" I laugh. He growls and goes off to sulk, I can only guess.

"Kagome! You're back!" a female voice calls.

"Ah, Sango! Hey!" she calls back. I look in curiosity and see a pretty girl who looks a couple years older than me. She's wearing what looks like some form of ninja armor and her long dark hair is in a high ponytail.

She notices me and then screams at Kagome, "Get down! There's a demon!" She takes what looks like an overly large boomerang off her back.

"No Sango! Stop!" Kagome yells. "That's my cousin."

"(She called me a bloody demon,)" I grumble in English. Then I say in Japanese, "Hey, I'm Kirie."

"I'm so sorry!" she says. "With that hair, those eyes, and all the markings on your body, I thought you were some form of youkai!"

"It's fine, (although you sound like my mum)" I say.

"What did you say?" she asks, confused by the line I said in English.

"Kirie's not from Japan, I think that was English," Kagome says, "and in my time those markings are called tattoos, she has piercings, and she dyes her hair."

It's true. My naturally bone straight black hair has all the colors of the rainbow, sans pink, dyed into it in streaks. It is so long that it reaches the tops of my thighs, but it has many shorter layers in it, and I have wing-like side bangs that partially cover my left eye. My eyes have a base color of molten sterling silver and there are swirls of grass green that seems to swim in my eyes. It's quite cool, honestly. My eyes are also outlined in black. I have a lot of piercings, two studs and a hoop in my right eyebrow, a hoop in my lip, a belly button ring that has a hanging skull, and six holes in each of my ears full of studs, hoops, and connecting chains. I have a LOT of tattoos, my favorite being a black rose with red blood- like drops on it. That tattoo is located on the area seemingly between my stomach and right hip.

I look down and I send a quick prayer of thanks to God that I changed in the bathroom of the airport. Now I have my "A Day to Remember" shirt on, that cuts off a couple inches under my 'cleavage' and red skinny jeans on. The look is completed with black, lace up, knee high boots.

"If you're not from Japan, where are you from?" Sango asks curiously.

"Australian," I say, and my accent stresses that word heavily.

"And those characters?" she asks, indicating the lettering on my shirt.

"Those are English, and it says a day to remember. That's the name of a band I'm in love with," I say and laugh. She nods, satisfied.

I take out my guitar absentmindedly, and I play a couple chords of "All Signs point to Lauderdale" one of my favorite songs by "A Day to Remember."

"What is _that?_" Sango asks in surprised delight.

"A guitar, it's an instrument I play in my band," I say.

"Ooh! Play a song for us!" Kagome orders.

I play "All Signs Point to Lauderdale" and sing it as well. They don't understand the words, but they still like listening, they tell me. I smile, and then we hear another voice.

"Sango! What was that noise? Is Kagome back?" a male voice yells.

"Yeah, and her cousin came along with her. She was just singing to us," Sango yells back. A guy in monk's clothing runs up with a little boy who has an adorable fluffy fox tail.

"Shippo! Miroku! Hi!" Kagome yells to them.

"Who is that?" Miroku asks. "Is this your cousin?"

"Yeah, name's Kirie," I reply. He looks slightly intimidated by my appearance.

"You're really pretty, I don't see why you cover yourself in ink," Miroku says. I tilt my head slightly in confusion. "Well, never mind that," he says grabbing my hands, "would you like to bare my children?"

A crinkle form between my eyebrows and then I glare at him. "(Fuck off)," I spat at him, "(That isn't bloody funny, you arse.)"

"What?" he asks. "What language are you speaking?"

"English, and I really don't appreciate the joke when your girlfriend is right there," I growl at him. Sango blushes and then hits Miroku, _hard. _

I laugh. "Okay, we should probably get back to the village," Kagome says. I follow them, and then stop and look longingly at a river we pass.

"Hey," I drag out the words 'hey' pleadingly, "can I go swimming?"

"Right now?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah, I always wear a bathing suit under my clothes, and you guys can go ahead, I'll find my way," I plead. "I just haven't been swimming in like a week, and being from Australia, I might as well be half fish. Can I? Can I please?"

"Okay," Kagome sighs. "Jeez, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were the younger one."

I squeal in delight and hug her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I then walk to the shore and I take off my boots. I look over to make sure they're gone before I take off everything except the bathing suit I always have on under my clothes. Today it's a bright blue bikini. Then I jump into the water, which I made sure was deep enough. I swim underwater for a long time, and just play around it the water for around two hours. Then I get dressed, grab my guitar, and sit on a rock and start singing "A Twist in My Story" by "Secondhand Serenade."

When I stop singing, I hear clapping. I spin around and see two men (?) standing there. The one clapping has a long black braid, pretty blue eyes, and a purple star on his forehead. The other man looks slightly like a woman; he's wearing a kimono and is actually quite pretty.

"I've never heard that language or that style of song. It's interesting," star man says.

"Big brother, can I kill her?" pretty man asks.

"No, not yet. I think we should keep her," star man replies. I roll my eyes as they argue about what they should do with me and I sit down with impatience.

"Are you gonna decide, or can I leave?" I say in irritation.

"Jakotsu, we're taking her with us," star man says.

"But she's a girl," pretty man, whose name is Jakotsu I guess, whines.

"C'mere girl," star man says.

"No, I like him better," I say, pointing to Jakotsu, "he doesn't want to kidnap me. I'm not going with you, I promise you that."

He smiles, "You are, whether or not you like it."

"Bankotsu, do you have to?" Jakotsu asks.

"We'll have entertainment!" star man, Bankotsu, laughs. "It's better than listening to Mukotsu tell us about poisons for five hours."

"That is true, but…" Jakotsu trails off. My anger snaps.

"(I don't bloody care what you arses do with me! Just bloody decide what you want already so I can fight you! I really don't bloody need this!)" I shout at them in complete anger. I stop and glare at them.

"What'd she say?" Bankotsu whispered to Jakotsu.

And that's when I completely snap. "Arghh!" I yell, and I run and attack the irritating man that is Bankotsu.

**And there you have it! Bankotsu is officially in the story! Review please, if anything is bothering you, the characters don't seem right, or if you just like the story. I'd like to listen to the comments and attempt to fix whatever is bothering anyone! w**


	3. Chapter 3

Song of Death

**^.^ I'm hoping that everyone likes what Kirie looks like, because I myself didn't know how she was going to end up looking in my mind. Oh, and by the way, if you didn't know I've made it now in the stories that Kirie is speaking English when there are (parenthesis) around her words. Just a heads up! Oh and also, I'm changing the storyline after Kirie came to Feudal Japan, although that is a bit redundant, because Kirie wasn't in the story…:) **

**Remember: I do not own annnnyyyyyytttttthhhhhhhiiii nnnnng! Except Kirie ^.^**

As I charge Bankotsu in my anger, I realize my faux pas. Luckily for me, I hit Bankotsu, unluckily for him, my knee was a bit too low for a gut shot… haha oops.

Bankotsu drops like a sack of potatoes, and I cringe internally. I try never to make nut shots, but I guess he really pissed my knee off this time. That's right, it's not my fault. All guilt goes to my traitor knee.

Bankotsu slowly gets up and he glares at me. "I really don't care how interesting you are, I'm going to kill you," he mumbles in pain. I try to muffle my giggles, and fail miserably.

"I- I am sooooo -sorry!" I say between fits of laughter. "I swear to Jesus I did not mean- to hit you that low, it's just I'm not used to guys being so- short, and I guess I completely- miscalculated!"

He growls softly at me. I do an internal face palm, short jokes… way to rub salt in his fresh wound. I'm insulting him after taking him down, well oops.

"Umm… I'm gonna leave now…" I say, and then sneak away like a ninja. Well, at least how I imagine a ninja would sneak off, cracking every twig in sight, sneaky.

I make it to the village as quickly as I can… I'm gonna level with you, it did take me about two hours for the fifteen minute walk, and to add to that pain, Kagome and Inuyasha had to make a small search party. Curse my sense of direction!

I sigh when we finally make it, I meet Kaede and then they show me a place to sleep and I decide to hit the sack… for a second time today. Ha- that wasn't funny, I actually feel _really_ bad that I missed…

~The next morning~

I wake up, and realize that it's still dark outside. Which could mean one of two things, it's fucking _early_, or some evil villain stole the sun. Pick your favorite… all I can say is, that bastard is _evil_.

Yawn, I mentally state. I'm still quite tired, but if I fall asleep again, I'll probably not wake up for a long time, and I can't really afford that in this era. Right now, the early bird does get the worm, or maybe jewel shards… if you'd like to test it out.

Swimming, I think immediately, I really want to swim right now to wake me up and to get me clean. Although, am I really willing to try to find the way myself… yeah. Remember childrens [that s was on purpose] the first step of getting help is admitting you have a problem. Luckily, none of us are in denial, right?

I make it to the river quickly, I think I have an internal compass, but it points to water, and that's why I can never find my way around. When North is, in your mind, wherever there is water, you will not get very far in life. You will get lost and end up needing someone to drag you around as your personal GPS, since there are no GPS's in Feudal Japan.

I quickly change into my new bikini, which is black with flame details. I swim until the sun rises, which is a beautiful experience. Especially when the rising sun is reflected onto the water and you can see tiny, silver fish darting every which way. I sing some random songs my band wrote while floating on my back.

"Kirie! There you are!" Kagome yells at me. "You should really tell people where you're going. Knowing you, you'd get lost heading to the bathroom!"

"I resent that! (Though it is true…)" I say, indignantly. "Are we starting our quest today?"

"Yeah, after we eat breakfast, so hurry and get changed," she tells me. I change into black yoga pants, whoever created these should be exonerated a saint, and a cropped shirt that is bright purple with a pattern of smiling skulls, why they are so happy is up to you.

I braid my long hair and sigh, the shortest layers fell out and the longer layers stuck out of the braid like spikes. I shrug, oh well; if someone doesn't like it I don't really give a damn. Until the braid reminds me of that star man, Bankotsu. I quickly rip out the braid and put my hair into two low pigtails.

I walk back with Kagome to the village, and I'm greeted with a heavenly smell. "Oh my Jesus! Food!" I exclaim when Kaede hands me a bowl. "Thank you!"

We all eat quickly and then head out. We walk for a long time, there's some small talk, but it's not that exciting. Eventually, we get to Mount Hakurei, and we find out that not all monks are pure…. Imagine that.

We travel some more, and I've started singing to pass the time quicker, and soon we make it to a small village and the old man tells us , or really Inuyasha and Miroku, to hide. There's a small confrontation with some general but it's not that big of a deal.

Then, all of a sudden Kagome cries, "Jewel shard! That way!" She points and Inuyasha starts running that direction. Oho, this seems like a race. Well, Inuyasha, Challenge Accepted!

I take over peddling the bike and tell Kagome and Shippo to hold on, but Kagome opts to ride on Kirara instead of getting caught between this high speed race. I peddle as fast and hard as possible, and soon Shippo and I start catching up with Lassie. Soon, we pull ahead of him and I yell behind me, "Look who's winning now, Lassie!"

He makes a frustrated noise, and then I hear Shippo yell, "Umm, Kirie! Look in front of us!" In my moment of stupidity, I've almost rammed us into a wall. Luckily, with my cat like reflexes, we manage to go through a door and then crash. I lunge and catch Shippo and flip so my back hits the ground and Shippo is protected from being hurt due to my stupidity.

"Fuck," I murmur, "hey Shippo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Only my pride, Ship, only my pride."

"Hey! It's that girl!" I hear a femininely male voice exclaim and turn to see Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and five of their friends standing there.

"(Oh, fuck me!)" I exclaim.

**How was that? ^.^ Remember to review please, it'll make me a very happy person. Pleeeaaassssseeee ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Song of Death

** So I decided to try and draw a cover for this book, I'm not sure if it loaded yet, but oh well. It's not the best drawing, nut beggars can't be choosers I guess.**

** Remember, nothing belongs to me besides Kirie. Enjoy ^.^**

Hmm, the pain in my back doesn't seem to exist when I'm so angry with myself. Note to self, whenever in pain think of this moment.

"What in the hell!" I shout. I get up and set Shippo down. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You know these people?" Shippo says, confused.

"Unfortunately, we ran into each other before," Bankotsu answers him bitterly.

"Big brother, who is she? She looks so strange," a man with a bandanna on his bald head asks Bankotsu.

"_Big brother?_ You called _him big_ brother?" I say incredulously. "Not only does he look like the youngest of you, but he's also the second shortest!"

"I'm taller than you! Besides, I'm the leader," he says proudly, then lifts a giant halberd onto his shoulder. Holy crap, how did I miss that giant weapon!

"Well, first off, I'm a girl. I'm allowed to be short. Secondly, how're _you_ leader?" I say.

"Well, he is the strongest…" bandanna man replies.

"Thank you Renkotsu. See, I'm the strongest," he laughs.

"Mmm-kay…" I drag the word out disbelievingly. How can he be the strongest with that randomly giant dude and freaking tank man!

"Unfortunately for you, I have a debt I need to collect," he points the halberd at me.

"Who're you, the mafia? Besides, you didn't _lend_ me any money!" I get confused by his statement… unless, "Wait, wait, wait. You mean to say that you're collecting a 'debt' from the nut shot I gave you earlier?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said. But you made a cheap shot, and you will pay for it!" he roars.

Oh shit! He runs at me with his large halberd aimed for me. I jump out of the way quickly, and pull out a broadsword I picked up on the journey. Hey, it's for protection, and makes my combat boots look _badass_.

I twist to face him as he turns to attack again. Our weapons clash and I jump back as fast as possible. He charges me again and I jump up into the tree next to me. His halberd cuts clean through the tree and I curse as I jump back to the ground. The tree falls down between us, and I use it as slight cover. He jumps over the fallen tree and looks around for me. I appear behind him, seemingly emerging from the shadows. I hold my sword in front of his throat and hiss in his ear, "How about we call it a draw." Then, I step back, removing my sword from his throat and sheathing it. He turns and grabs my arm, seemingly about to say something, when he drops to the ground, convulsing.

"What's- what's happening?" I say in fear. I suddenly remember what I learned from "House," and I drop next to him and try to keep his airway open and prevent him from choking on his tongue.

The convulsions stop after what seems like hours, but is really only around two minutes. He passes out and I see a tiny shard of what looks like a jewel lying under his elevated neck.

"Ka- Kagome? Are you here?" I ask and my cousin rushes forward from where she had stopped around the time Bankotsu had grabbed my arm.

She checks his pulse, and gasps in amazement, "He's _alive_!"

"Why do you seem so shocked? He was alive before right? I mean he was human, right?" my voice is still panicked.

"He wasn't truly alive, this tainted jewel shard was somehow keeping him alive," she tells me and then holds up the now pure jewel shard before putting it away. "Now all we can do is wait for him to wake up." I shudder and nod.

I have been sitting next to his unconscious form all day, and suddenly Jakotsu appears next to me. "Hey," he says.

"Hi," I reply miserably.

"You know, you're not so bad. I mean, Bankotsu was going to kill you, yet you still stand watch over his unconscious body. Not to mention you're a good fighter," Jakotsu tells me, "I think you'll be one of the first girls I'll be able to sit next to without feeling disgusted."

"Thanks," I smile, "and you're still my favorite of your group."

"It's called the Band of Seven," I hear a voice grunt. I look down at Bankotsu as he grimaces in pain.

I smile broadly and cry out, "Thank the Lord!" and then fall down in relief.

"I feel strange," Bankotsu says, "it's like I'm alive again."

"Kagome said you were alive, I'm still not quite sure what she meant by that though," I tell him. He quickly checks his own pulse and grins widely.

"I'm not sure what you did woman, but somehow I've come back to life."

"Really?" Jakotsu asks, and checks Bankotsu's pulse. "Woah, think you could do it again?"

I'm not sure, but I want to check if Jakotsu has a pulse first, and right as my skin touches his, he goes into convulsions. Two hours later, we find out that I can give the Band of Seven true life again, and the other members are then revived.

The next day, I decide to go find some water [remember my compass, well, it's back in use.] I find a river quickly, and I change into my bathing suit, this time it's a neon orange bikini. Yeah, I only have bikinis because I use them as 'underthings' and I can't have a cropped shirt, which is what I wear most of the time, and a tankini that is showing!

I swim around for a long time, and then I sit on a rock with my guitar and sing "It's Just Me" by "Escape the Fate." I hear a rustle in the bushes as I start to sing a song I wrote for my band, and I quickly turn around. When I realize it's just Kagome I sigh slightly.

"What am I?" I ask her. "I just brought seven people back to life for God's sake!"

"I'm not sure, I think we should go see if Kaede has heard of anything like this happening," she replies. I agree and we get up to tell the rest of the group.

Inuyasha grumbles about it, but I can tell he's satisfied that we collected seven jewel shards already. We get back to the village after a day's travel.

"Hmm, quaint," Jakotsu says. Yeah, the Band of Seven had to come with us so Kaede could have a more educated guess, or an easier time of figuring it out.

We tell her the story, and she examines us for a while. When she's through, she puts her hands on my arms and closes her eyes.

"Just as I expected," she starts, "this child's been sealed."

"What do you mean?" I ask with wide eyes.

"I mean that ye be a hanyou, and a powerful one at that. However, ye powers have been sealed, most likely by your demon parent," she explains.

"Han- Hanyou?"

"Ye be a half- demon, like Inuyasha over there," Kaede says.

"What!" everyone exclaims.

**Haha, chapter 4, completed. The Band of Seven is alive, Kirie's a half- demon, and Inuyasha was not called Lassie. This shall all be explained in the next installment. Please review with your comments/ suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Song of Death

** I own Kirie, nothing else. ^.^**

"Haha," I say, "nice one. But seriously, what's up with me?"

"I just told ye, child. Ye be a hanyou," Kaede tells me again.

"How is that possible? I mean, I never knew my father, but I don't see how I can be a demon, half or not!" I shout in fear and confusion.

"Not only that," she continues, ignoring me, "the seal on ye seems to be weakening. It should be gone if ye use your powers once more."

"What do you mean, if I use my powers?" I ask.

She narrows her eye at me and says something that will be ingrained in my head forever, "Ye have the very rare power of bringing people back to life. If they have some sort of life in them, like specters, or they are extremely sick and almost dead, all ye have to do is touch their skin and they will come back to life. Depending on what they did in life, some more violently than others. I'm not sure what type of youkai your father was, but the miko who sealed ye must not have knew the full extent of ye's powers."

"I-I- I can save people?" I gasp in disbelief. I then remember the time when we, my mum and I, had visited my younger brother, who died two years ago. "Why couldn't I save him then? Why couldn't I have used my so called powers to save one of the most important person in my life, but I could save absolute strangers who killed people's brothers, sisters, mum, dads, friends, and more? Why couldn't I save him?" I yell in grief and agony. My body crumples over and I sob. The reason I say I love you to anyone related to me when I last see them, is because the day my brother went into a coma, we had a big fight, which ended in me calling him a brat and shutting the front door in his face. I've always regretted it, and wished that I could see him one more time, just _one more time_ and apologize to him and tell him I love him. I had accepted that there was no way to bring him back, but now learning that if I had just touched his face, which was the only place bandages didn't cover his skin, that I would've saved him, and he would be here right now. My heart shatters.

I feel Kagome put a hand on my back as I sob, and she makes hushing sounds while rubbing circles on my back. After a long time, I stop sobbing and I look up at Sango, who's also crying. She runs up and hugs me, and I start crying again.

The world stays silent in acknowledgment of our agony.

~The next morning~

I wake up and my body is stiff and cold. I walk down to the river and swim for a while, to try to clear my mind. When people say, go to your happy place, the only thing I can imagine is under the water, where the world is calm. All noises disappear, and you just exist. Nothing you do can change the calm state of this water, splashing destroys the calmness for around a second but it just reverts back to normal. I sit at the bottom of the calm river for a long time, eventually running out of air and passing out.

**Sorry this was such a short and sad chapter, but I was getting kind of depressed while writing it… I feel mean for doing this to my character that I've grown to love, but I know exactly what I want to happen next, so I had to end it like this. Please review to respond with questions, comments, and the occasional praise ^.^ The next chapter will, hopefully, be longer and explain what type of hanyou Kirie is.**


	6. Chapter 6

Song of Death

** I've got some sad news, because of my school work; I need to slow down on my updating. I'll try to have a new one each week, and I'll try to make them longer. I own nothing but Kirie.**

_Last Time:_

_I wake up and my body is stiff and cold. I walk down to the river and swim for a while, to try to clear my mind. When people say, go to your happy place, the only thing I can imagine is under the water, where the world is calm. All noises disappear, and you just exist. Nothing you do can change the calm state of this water, splashing destroys the calmness for around a second but it just reverts back to normal. I sit at the bottom of the calm river for a long time, eventually running out of air and passing out._

Now:

In my suspended animation, I see a figure floating towards me. She has long, dark blue hair that floats up all around her, and is wearing light fabric over her kimono. '_Hello child',_ her voice says in my head, '_my name is Yumi. You are my descendant'._ She tells me.

"What do you mean I'm your descendant?" I ask her suspiciously. I'm surprised that I can talk underwater, I guess it's just because I'm in a dream.

'_Your father was a youkai, and he was my great, great, great, great grandson. He had you sealed, in hopes that you could live in peace among the humans. Unfortunately for him, you have a rare power that skips generations at a time; this makes you extremely powerful and volatile unless you learn to understand it. I was the last one to have it, but I was trained since birth to understand it,' _she tells me.

"So, what? Am I going to have to train for years to control it?" I ask.

_"Unfortunately, it is not quite that simple. You're powers have already fully matured in your seal, and they are slipping out. The only way for you to continue living is if we give you my memories of learning and then remove the seal,'_ she says.

"That's not simple because…?" I trail off in questioning.

_ 'Your memories of childhood will be tampered with. I have no idea what you will forget, but it could alter your personality exponentially,' _she sighs.

"What could I forget?" There are a lot of things I am really not willing to forget, like my mom and brother.

_"Things from birth to around age 13, because that was how long my training was. Although, you cannot refuse; this is the only way for you to survive.'_

"Okay, agree and I could forget up to age 13, disagree and I die. That's what your telling me?"

_'Exactly, your answer child?_' she looks at me expectantly, her silver eyes glowing_._

"Well, I have to agree," I say.

She smiles, '_This will not take long.' _Then she presses a cold hand over my eyes. In my head, flashes of memories of learning how to access my powers, what the powers mean, what I am, and finally learning the song flash in my head. It seems that I've just lived 13 more years, but only a second has passed.

"What does it all mean?" I ask, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it right from her mouth.

_'We are water demons, similar to what you'd call 'sirens' where you come from. We have the power to call songs though. These songs enable us to control whoever our target is. You and I have an extra power of calling back life into a body that is dead, or almost dead. This makes us much stronger than other youkai,' _she explains. She looks at me and then says, _'It is time for us to remove your seal. This might be painful for you, I apologize."_

Before I could respond, she puts a strong hand on my skull. I scream out in agony, it feels as if my body is being shredded in two, and then sewn back together. The pain continues with a burning sensation in my soul. Then, abruptly, it stops. I breathe a sigh, and then my body is hit with what feels like lightening. I go rigid as power starts to fill my body. Everything stops, and I can feel a power stronger than that of what are in Yumi's memories. I look at her and smile.

_'You look more like a member of our family now,' _she says and I tilt my head in confusion. She snaps and a large mirror appears, and I see my physical appearance has changed. My hair lost its old streaks, now it is a dark cobalt color. My eyes grew slightly larger, and the green disappeared, leaving them a molten silver color. My hair seems longer, wavier, and is now all one length, with the exceptions of my short side bangs. My soft features have smoothed out and become a bit sharper, making me look beautiful. I still have piercings, but the earrings themselves have become prettier and compliment my face. Some of my tattoos have disappeared, leaving shimmery silver bands where they once were. My wristbands were changed into silver and platinum bracelets. My clothing changed to an aqua green kimono with dark blue wave like patterns and a white obi with metallic silver swirls.

"Why did I change like this?" I ask in amazement, still staring at my appearance.

_'All sirens are exceedingly beautiful. This is how you were meant to look,'_ Yumi explains. _'Now, you must go back to the land of the living. By the way, when you get back, your tail will appear, it will replace the bottoms of your swimming suit. When you get out of the water, your legs will come back along with the bottoms of your swimming suit. Goodbye, my child.'_

She disappears before I can say anything. I close my eyes, and slowly wake up underwater, back in Feudal Japan under the river. My hair seems to slight be dark cobalt and most of my tattoos replaced, so I figure I look the same as I did after my powers awakened in that dream. I look down, and I do have a fish tail! It's a bit off putting, but I like it. It has a base of silver, with blue, green, and blue-green thin wave like stripes. It seems to look how a mermaid's tail was portrayed in movies, except the fin was gauzier at the end, and a bit longer. I test it out, and am delighted at how fast I can now move. My movements are more silent and fluid. I then realize something that is quite strange to me, I can now breathe under the water. I decide it's time to surface again, and let Kagome and the others know that I'm okay.

I walk out of the water (my legs came back yay) and am about to change into my clothes, when I realize all the clothes I brought have been changed into various kimonos. I chose the one that looks like the one I had in my dream, it was where the clothes I had been wearing used to be folded up, and then walked back to the village. Surprised I knew how to put on a kimono? Yeah, I am too. Apparently, I got more than training memories from Yumi.

I formulate a plan of how to explain my change to everyone as I walk back, but I don't have to. "You have your demonic appearance now!" Kagome shouts at me as I walk into the clearing they were waiting for me at.

"Yeah," I say sheepishly, "my ancestor, Yumi, came into a dream of mine, taught me how to control my powers by giving me her memories, explained what I am and what my powers are, and then unsealed my powers. It was pretty eventful." I half listen to my now melodic voice as I explain it to her.

She stares at me for a bit, before giggling, "Your hair matches Bankotsu's eyes."

I blanch, "What!" My face pales further than it already is as I grab at my hair, and realize she's right. "Jesus Christ!" I shout. "Now I have something in common with that damn fool!"

"Who're you calling a fool?" I hear the voice of my _favorite_ murderer say. I swear mentally before turning to look at Bankotsu. He openly stares at me before stating, "Damn, you got sexy."

My mental health snaps, and I remember one of my new favorite songs. I start singing it in a hauntingly beautiful voice, and he looks alarmed as I force him to smack his head on a tree a couple times. I stop and laugh, "I'm renaming that to the Song of Retribution!"

He growls at me and Kagome asks, "You could control him?"

"Yep, I have various songs to do various things. I have one that can make it rain, one to summon creatures, one to control my target, etcetera etcetera. It's quite useful," I grin. We laugh and Bankotsu growls again. "Damn, I thought Inuyasha was the dog! Speaking of Lassie, where is everyone?"

"Right here you damn wench. Stop calling me Lassie," he growls.

I ignore him and focus on my attention on another. I run up and hug Jakotsu and say, "You're still my favorite! I love gay cross dressers! A lot of my friends back home were gay, and I loved them!" His eyes widen in confusion and slight fear. "We should be great friends and spend lots of time together and travel together and we can talk about boys and killing people and bringing them back to life and just have a great time!" I ramble.

"Somebody, please explain why this creature has attached itself to me and what exactly it is saying!" Jakotsu says. "Better yet, someone get her off of me!"

"You're so mean!" I wail, and hug him tighter. Mentally, I'm laughing. This is what I'd always randomly do to my friends when I get overly stressed, and Jakotsu reminds me so much of my best friend Minda, that I can't help it. Of course, Minda was a girl and not gay, but they look somewhat similar and act a lot alike. Minda hated almost all girls, except me. Although, she thought my outbursts were funny. I get off of him finally and apologize, explaining why I did that. Jakotsu looks slightly miffed, but doesn't attack me.

"If I was in a whole new environment and someone reminded me of big brother, I'd probably attack them with love as well," he says.

"But I meant it when I said I want to be friends!" I then tell him happily.

A lot of people roll their eyes and Kagome asks a very important question, "Where are you guys going to go now?"

"Can we travel with you guys for a while?" Bankotsu asks after a few minutes of debating. Kagome agrees after forcing Inuyasha to be quiet, by force might I add. We then set off to defeat Naraku and find the jewel shards.

**Yay! That was really long and took me forever to write! Please review, oh and by the way, thanks to everyone who told me about my faux pas. Chapter 4 is now chapter 4 instead of chapter 3 like it used to be thanks ton you amazing people! Sorry, I'm really not very smart when it comes to computers so, sorry for my incompetency. If anything like that happens again, please tell me. Thank you guys for taking the time out of your days to read this, it really makes my day when I know at least one person likes my story! ^.^ Please review!**


End file.
